


Adventures in Chateau d'Onterre

by silvertonguedelf



Category: Dragon Age (Comics), Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertonguedelf/pseuds/silvertonguedelf
Summary: Despite being haunted Chateau d'Onterre has its upsides.





	Adventures in Chateau d'Onterre

**Author's Note:**

> Not really good at summaries but this is just a small fic that was in my head for a while so had to write it down. Thanks for reading! :)

Walking through Chateau d’Onterre was, unpleasant to say the least, with the constant feeling of eyes on your back and whatnot. The only plus side to stumbling across this rundown place was the fact that they had a giant library filled with books Falon had never seen before.

“Split up and search the library, see if you can find some clue as to what went on here.” Falon orders her party, then heads to a bookshelf more towards the back.

Sliding her fingers over the many books encased in the library, she wonders how many she could fit in Solas’ pack before he’d notice...

Turning around she lays her eyes on the table before her and notices a book lying open, as if waiting for her to stumble upon it. Grabbing the book she blows off the dust, then looks at the cover, ‘The Antivan Kiss, Vol. 1’, she snorts derisively and starts reading some of it.

~~~

‘“So serene, that smirk of yours.” He murmured in her ear. “Let me see you smile.” Slowly, he pulled the ribbon- ‘

“Found something of interest, Boss?” Startled, Falon turns around and finds herself face to face with the Iron Bull’s chest. Looking up, she sees his eyes glittering with mirth paired with a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Oh this? Ah, yes I was uh, I knew it might interest Cassandra so I figured we might take it with us! Yes." She firmly nods her head, "For Cassandra. She’ll definitely want to see this.” Feeling a little flustered, something that usually doesn’t happen to Falon, she quickly turns on her heels and speed walks to the other end of the Library; definitely NOT searching for Vol. 2....never know where you might find clues, she tells herself.


End file.
